


the nights apart break my heart

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: After months without laying eyes on your lover, Scarlet is finally home for a short while. The time apart has been hard, but you're both determined to make your time together as memorable as possible.





	the nights apart break my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there are any warnings for this one, other than I've been out of practice for a while and it probably shows. This takes place kind of in the open, but I wouldn't say it's public, per se?

You missed Scarlet.

You missed waking up to her in the morning, after a night next to her deep snoring and splayed limbs. You missed being able to trace patterns in her freckles with your eyes, telling her that today you’d found a tree, or a horse, or a perfect, tiny recreation of her. You missed her eyes on you as you cooked (she promised she was trying to learn, but you  _ knew _ you felt those eyes on you more than the pot). And you missed her in your bed. You missed her hands, you missed her tongue, the strength of her broad shoulders, her arms, her thighs—goddess, those  _ thighs— _ you missed them all. It wasn’t the same, trying to come without her.

But you couldn’t fault her. The rebellion was doing so well; she was frantic, running from her people to Corrin’s, disappearing for weeks or months at a time, keeping momentum and morale up for the troops she was leading. And after living under Nohrian thumb for your entire life, the tantalising taste of freedom was enough to stave off that emptiness—at least sometimes.

Despite all of this, you were not neglected. Scarlet would not allow you to be. Her few, fleeting moments of personal time were spent with you, doing all the things she so loved. Which is how you came to be chest to chest with her, forehead to forehead, smile to smile, swaying slowly atop one of Cheve’s few fortresses. The nights here were blissfully quiet these days, with occupying soldiers driven far from the towns walls, and dedicated, trained forces holding the line—there was no noise other than Scarlet’s low humming setting the rhythm of your bodies. She holds you to her with firm, strong arms around your back, arms that you feel tense and relax as you dance.

“You’ve only become more graceful with time, my love,” Scarlet says, a small break from her humming. “You been practising without me?”

You throw your head back with a laugh, but your arms don’t move from around your partner's neck. “With who? I only have one dance partner—I’m a faithful girl!”

“Mmh, and I’m a lucky one. I wasn’t expecting you to say yes when I asked you to dance with me tonight, y’know that? Thought you’d tell me to shove it.”

“Why would you think that, Scarlet?”

She falls silent for a moment. The smile on her face falls, replaced with a look that you’d expect to see on the face of Commander Scarlet, not your darling girlfriend. Your fingers card through the short hair at the back of her neck, trying to comfort her, and it seems to work: she takes a deep breath in, and gets ready to speak.

“I fear you deserve better,” she says, voice raspy with feeling. You see her eyes drop to the ground, and your heart breaks. “You deserve someone who will show you the stars.”

“What, literally? Or is that a pretty little metaphor for making my toes curl?” you tease, trying to shake the tension that’s settled over the two of you.

“Both.”

“Well,” you whisper, “it’s a good thing I have you, then.” You tug on her hair a little to make her look up at you, and you make sure she sees your smile before you bring her in for a kiss.

She’s a little hesitant at first, but she melts into you soon enough; her kiss growing hard and possessive and wanting, as if you have plans to go away, as if you could ever want to be anywhere else.

“Be honest with me, though,” she pants, breaking apart from you only enough to speak, her breath staying hot on your lips. “Don’t you want someone who’s always around? You love to wake up with someone in your bed, you don’t miss that? You could have anyone— _ anyone— _ and you could have that with them.”

“They wouldn’t be you,” you say, firmly. “What good would it be to wake up in the morning to find someone who isn’t you? Sure, it can get lonely, sometimes,” you admit, “but what you do is incredibly important, Scarlet. You’re the only one who can do what you do. And as much as I want to selfishly keep you for myself, I’m content to wait. It makes you happy, doesn’t it? Fighting?” She nods. “And all I want is for you to be happy. I’d wait until the stars fell for you to join me, my love, but with you on the front lines, I know it won’t take that long.”

“How did I end up with such a sap?” she asks with a laugh, but you see the beginnings of tears glisten at the corners of her eyes. “So you’ll stay with me, then?”

“You’ll always have a home in me.”

“The gods really gave me a gift when they gave you to me,” she insists, kissing a path along your neck, burying her nose against the warmth of your skin. “I feel like I should give you a gift, too.”

You think you should ask what she means, but then you feel the touch of her fingers trail down, settling the sensitive skin just below your hip, and you know exactly what she’s planning. Obediently, you spread your legs a little, and let her fingers wander a little closer to the warm, dampening material of your smallclothes. Scarlet lets out a huff, though, like she’s not getting what she wants—so she takes it. She manoeuvres you until the cold hardness of the flagstones are beneath your back, and she can happily kneel between your legs.

“Doin’ okay, sugar?”

“Fine,” you reassure her. “But… are you sure you want to do this somewhere so open?”

“With the skies as our witness… and any very,  _ very _ lucky passing guards? Why not? Your spirit of adventure feeling up to it?”

In answer, you bite your lip, and spread your legs a little further.

“Stars, but you really are the perfect woman.” You know she wants to spend time between your legs, but she brings your face to hers for a fiery kiss before she loses herself down there. She kisses like she fights, like it’s the last chance she’ll ever get, like your tongue is something she wants to own—and she’s always happy when you give as good as you get. She presses one last kiss to your lips, leaves one last tender smile with you, before she turns back to her goal.

She presses kisses to your clothed pussy, before making less-than-careful moves to remove the smallclothes keeping it from her. Soon her tongue is teasing at your clit, but Scarlet isn’t one for a tease; she takes your small gasps of pleasure to heart, and starts sucking at your clit. The suction is so intense, you feel your heartbeat in your clit, feel the blood rushing as it engorges.

“Mmh, a lil’ more sensitive now, huh?” she asks, and revels in the jump of your body when she uses her fingers to rub at your nub. It’s electric through you, so electric that you wonder how she can touch you without flinching. “I’ve missed seeing that face of yours, so lost in what I’m giving you… that expression has got me through many, many a lonely night, but there’s nothing like seeing the real thing again.”

She keeps her eyes on you as her fingers drift down, getting tantalisingly close to your hole. Her index finger teases at you, but only for a moment—she’s just getting to know you again, work out what you can take. She seems to be content with what she finds, and soon she’s scissoring one of her fingers into you, and then two, as quick as she can. She fucks you hard and fast, two fingers then three, one of her strong hands gently holding down your hips as you rock down, trying to get more and more of her right where you need her. You love that she’s never been delicate when it comes to taking you, that she gives you everything you want—you lose yourself in the crests of sensation over and over again, in her firm touches and sure thrusts.

But she doesn’t keep you waiting. Her eyes drift from you only so that she can lower herself down once more, getting ready to use her tongue to tip you over the edge.

“Can I-?” you ask breathlessly, hand hovering over her hair.

“Have at it, sugar,” she says with a smirk. “Harder you pull, better job I know I’m doin’.”

Your fingers thread through her surprisingly soft hair, and almost as soon as she’s lapping at your clit again, they clench.

“S-Scarlet, holy  _ stars _ -”

She knows what she’s doing. As your toes curl, trying to find traction but finding none from the cold stone below you, she curls her fingers to find the spot that’ll tip you over at the same time she gives a particularly artful flick of her tongue, and you feel yourself coil tighter and tighter and tighter and then—and then, just let go. You cum with your eyes shut, totally silent.

It takes you a moment to recover, to untense your fingers and unclench your toes, and Scarlet barely moves while you do. Slowly, she retracts her fingers, only to replace it with her tongue for a quick lick, just to satisfy herself.

“Gimme—gimme like 5 minutes, and I’m going to  _ rock your world _ , Scar.”

Your love barks out a laugh, licks her fingers clean of you, and collapses to your side. The fingers of her free hand come to trace over the skin of your stomach, so sensitive from your orgasm that you feel it tickle. “You don’t gotta worry about me tonight, sugar. I kinda just wanna wring every beautiful face and noise and kiss from you that I can.” Her eyes soften. “I’ve missed it all. I just want to revel in you, for a while.”

“And you were calling  _ me _ a sap earlier.” You roll your eyes. “But… okay. You have me tonight, I get you tomorrow.”

Scarlet laughs, and you’re so, so glad to see the sparkle of joy in her eyes. The war had dulled it, replaced the joy with an anger, a fire that’s been keeping her alive.

“When this is all over, and it’s just me and you once more… would you let me put one of my creations,” she takes your ring finger in hand, presses a kiss to it, “here? A ring, y’know? Just for you?”

“Are you… is this you asking me to marry you?” Of course she would ask something so important while you were still hazy from orgasm. You aren’t even completely convinced you’re not imagining it, but even if you are, you think you deserve to live in this nice little fantasy for a while.

“Sure am. Gotta have you by my side if I’m gonna make life after the revolution worth living!”

You’re more than excited to spend the rest of your life with this dragon in the body of a woman, but right now, you’re even more excited to reacquaint yourself with the freckles that make up the constellations on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> From a request: "If you have the time, could I request something involving F!Reader and Scarlet? It's been 2 years, but I'm still kinda sad and angry with the hand she was dealt with in Con and Rev. IntSys, why?? She was so good... I don't really have a specific prompt to be honest, I just want to see her happy. ;; Thank you!" -- so here's some happy, smutty, sappy Scarlet for you! I love her a lot, but I don't know much about her character, so feel free to tell me if anything strikes you as out of character!
> 
> (Me a couple months ago: "I won't disappear for months!"  
> I'm sorry that I'm a liar.)
> 
> As always, if you see any mistakes, or have any comments, feel free to let me know in either the comments or at cuddlebros.tumblr.com! I'm not currently taking requests, but you can see the things people have requested there to get a feel for what's coming up!


End file.
